


Revelations

by ScorchedAngel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alpha!Sheppard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega!Rodney, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slightly rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/ScorchedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis has been cut off from Earth for over two years... and it's become a problem for the omegas.</p><p>Sheppard and McKay learn a little something about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because no fandom can have too many Alpha/Omega stories. There's so little plot to this it's not even funny. There's honestly more plot in the summary than the actual text. Mildly dubious consent, like most A/B/O fics but neither of them seem too bothered. Heed the warnings!
> 
> I might have a couple more chapters in my head too, but I'll see how this one goes first!

“Oh my god, you’re an omega,” Sheppard realised, standing in the doorway of McKay’s quarters. McKay hadn’t shown up for an off world mission that morning and Carson had come to tell them he was sick and would be out of action for the next five days. John had managed to sweet talk his way past the nurses that had tried to stop him and slid into Rodney’s quarters before someone else saw him.

“What? I’m not an—“ 

“You are. I can smell you from here. Jesus Christ McKay!” John took a step forward, trying not to look too predatory and let the door close behind him. Rodney was sitting barefoot on his bed wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt with his tablet in one hand and his laptop open beside him. 

“I’m very sick. I’m probably just sweaty!” Rodney protested.

“You don’t look sick... in fact you look amazing!” John took another step forward, the sweet smell of Rodney filling his nostrils. How had he never noticed that smell before? 

“Oh my god,” Rodney said as he jumped to his feet, letting his tablet drop to the floor, a look of realisation written on his face. He pointed a shaky finger, “You’re an alpha.” 

John nodded, trying to keep himself under control. He’d never had this reaction to an omega before and certainly not Rodney. It suddenly occurred to him what was going on. “And you’re in heat,” he said, taking an unconscious step forward. “Does that even happen anymore? Don’t you take pills for that or something?” 

Rodney took a step backwards. “We’ve run out. There was only enough on Atlantis to last a couple of years, and when we got cut off from Earth...”

John looked at the floor and nodded. “I’m sorry, I had no idea.”

Rodney gave a dismissive wave of his hand. “It’s fine,” he said, taking another step back. “I just need to hide out here until it’s over. Plus, I have...you know, aids to help with the urges.”

“Oh,” John said. He took a deep breath and breathed in as much of Rodney as he could. The smell was unbelievable. Somehow it was sweet, musky and masculine all at the same time. Rodney looked uneasy and took another step back, jumping when he hit the wall. 

John shook himself when he realised what he was doing. “I should go,” he said, trying not to meet Rodney’s eyes.

“No!” Rodney almost shouted as John turned to leave.

“No?” John replied, his hand hovering by the door panel. 

“I want you to stay,” Rodney said, still pressed against the wall farthest from the door. He mouth was a tight straight line, but his eyes were desperate. 

“I can’t McKay, you know what will happen. I won’t be able to resist! Have you any idea how amazing you smell? I’m having trouble being this far away from you!” 

“I want you to...” Rodney said quietly.

“No you don’t. You’re just saying that because I’m the only one here.” John could have kicked himself for saying it, but he wasn’t going to take advantage of Rodney (of all people) in his condition. He would have loved nothing more than to turn him round and ravage him against that wall, but it was just the hormones talking. He had never been attracted to Rodney before. That smell was going to be hard to forget though...and he was already achingly hard.

“It’s not just the heat. I want you!” he said, still not moving from the wall. “Please Sheppard. Please!”

John sighed. He deserved a fucking medal for this. His heart was beating at double the normal rate and his breathing was so heavy he was practically panting. “Listen Rodney--”

McKay raised a hand to silence him and sighed, looking at the floor like he was planning what to say. He pushed away from the wall and took a few tenuous steps towards John until they were standing about a foot apart. John closed his eyes and breathed deeply... he was so screwed. When he opened his eyes Rodney’s face was inches from his own. “I want you to do this for me.”

It was obviously the hormones talking, but by the time John had processed the thought he was already pushing Rodney face-first against the wall. Oh well, what were they going to do? Send him back to Earth? 

He leaned against Rodney’s shoulders and held his wrists above his head so he couldn’t move and sniffed a line from his collar-bone and up the side of his neck. “Fuck,” he moaned and switched to the other side, sniffing his neck again. He threaded his fingers through Rodney’s hair and closed his eyes as he breathed in as much of his scent as possible. “God, McKay, that smell is unbelievable. I just want to lick it off you!” and he licked a stripe up Rodney’s neck to his ear, just to demonstrate. 

“Yes,” Rodney gasped, “Just do it!” 

John pulled Rodney’s wrists down behind his back and held them together with one hand as the other crept under the hem of Rodney’s shirt. He ran his hand up Rodney’s belly and up to his chest, flicking a nipple roughly as he passed producing a cry from Rodney. He released Rodney’s wrists long enough for him to take off his shirt, before shoving him back against the wall with his wrists either side of Rodney’s head. John pressed his chest into Rodney’s back and tried not to get too lost in his sweet scent.

“What do you want me to do?” John asked, his voice rough.

Rodney gave a strangled moan and tried to push his hips back against John’s groin. 

“Tell me!” John growled, practically kneeing McKay in the back.

“Knot me! Please. I’d give anything to have your cock in me. I’m so wet! Please, I can’t stand it any more!” 

John grinned and dropped to his knees, releasing Rodney’s hands in the process. His face was level with Rodney’s ass and the smell of his slick invaded his nostrils. He was barely able to control himself as he dug a thumb into each of the other man’s ass cheeks, spreading them through his sweatpants. He took another deep breath before he stood up again and turned Rodney around, shoving him back against the wall. He leaned in to Rodney’s ear and muttered, “Gonna fuck you against this wall before we’re through.”

Before Rodney could respond, John claimed his lips with his own. He hadn’t intended to kiss him. He wanted to keep things as impersonal as possible, but when he heard the gasps escaping Rodney’s mouth, he couldn’t resist. He bit down on Rodney’s bottom lip, stopping before he drew blood. He pushed his tongue past Rodney’s lips and Rodney actually fucking sucked it. John hummed with contentment, trying his best to find Rodney’s tonsils.

John pulled away with a loud wet sound and Rodney whined. John dropped to his knees and pulled Rodney’s sweatpants down as he went. Rodney was rock hard and leaking and to John, the smell was overwhelming. He held Rodney’s leg tightly for balance and grabbed his cock with his other hand. 

Rodney was pretty well endowed for an omega, but still fairly average, for which John was thankful. He’d only ever been on the receiving end of a blowjob and he didn’t want to embarrass himself. He rubbed the precome off the tip with his thumb before closing his mouth around the head. He sucked out as much of the bitter liquid as he could before inching forward, little by little and tracing his tongue along the throbbing vein on the underside. His lips were about halfway down the shaft when he pulled back completely, getting a guttural cry from Rodney.

He risked a look at Rodney’s face. His head was thrown back against the wall and his mouth was hanging open but he was staring down at Sheppard. His face was wet, either from sweat or from sobbing and John wondered how his body was possibly producing so much liquid. Keeping his eyes locked with Rodney’s, he slowly took Rodney’s cock back in his mouth. His lips slid easily along the length. His cheeks hollowed and he bobbed his head, spreading his saliva. 

Rodney laced his fingers through John’s hair and tried to pull his head down further onto his cock. John took a breath and allowed himself to be led. His nose was soon buried in the dark curls at the base of Rodney’s dick and he tried not to gag as it bent down the back of his throat. He only broke eye contact with Rodney when his eyes began to water and he had to pull off. Rodney seemed to forget he was holding John in place because John had to slap his hands away. He pulled away completely with a gasp and shot Rodney a dirty look. 

“Presumptuous little omega,” he heard himself say. He’d always hated the predatory alpha male stereotype, but being so close to an omega in heat seemed to be forcing some sort of instinct to kick in. He stood up and glared at Rodney who was trying not to meet his eyes. “Look at me,” he barked. Rodney complied immediately, his face showing nothing but desire. Fuck it, he clearly liked being dominated. John reached round behind Rodney and slid his forefinger between his ass cheeks. “There’s that tight hole, just gasping for me. Ever been knotted McKay?”

Rodney shook his head. “Never even been with another guy before,” he panted. 

John couldn’t help puffing his chest out a bit. “Mmmm, I can’t wait to fuck your virgin hole. Stretch you out and fill you so full of come it’ll be coming up your throat.” He nodded sharply towards Rodney’s bed and said, “Show me. Present for me like a good omega.”

Rodney inched around John like he was afraid to touch him. He climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees and bent forward, spreading his knees wide. 

John couldn’t resist any longer. He leaned over to Rodney’s hole and inhaled as much as he could before pressing his tongue to the pucker. The smell was one thing, but the taste was quite another. He dipped his tongue past the entrance briefly before he stood up and removed his BDUs and boxers. His cock was huge and throbbing and it bounced against his stomach as he climbed onto the bed behind Rodney. He planted his knees between Rodney’s ankles and gave him a reassuring rub up and down his back. 

“Gonna fill you up and ride you ‘til you can’t walk,” Sheppard muttered.

“Just shut up and fucking do it!” Rodney whined.

John laughed to himself and with his hands on Rodney’s hips, nudged the head of his cock towards Rodney’s ass. Rodney was already wet and loose but it was still a tight fit. Rodney let out a small yelp but pushed back towards John nonetheless. John eased back and forward slowly, spreading Rodney’s slick along his shaft and eventually he was totally buried in Rodney’s ass. John didn’t move at first. He just held Rodney’s hips in position and moaned as the muscles around the rim clamped down on his cock. 

He eased out slowly until only the tip was still inside before easing back in. Rodney half grunted, half laughed, sounding almost hysterical. It sounded like he wanted to speak but nothing was coming out. John ignored him and gripped his hips tight enough to bruise. He pushed McKay forward slightly so he could see himself sliding out of Rodney’s hole. He held back as long as he could before Rodney whined and tried to push back.

“God Rodney, you’re so tight on my cock.” John stared at his dick disappearing inside McKay. “Your cunt was so ready for me, taking me like a good little bitch.” 

“Yeah...” Rodney mumbled, “Uhh, so big. So full.”

“That’s right. Gonna breed you real good. Paint your insides with my come.” John couldn’t hold it back. The filth started pouring out of him. He told himself it was mostly instinct but the fact was, he really liked having Rodney panting and begging under him. He pulled out slowly again and drove back in sharply. “So fucking tight.”

“Faster Sheppard, please.” Rodney moaned.

“Fuck... Rodney, call me John.”

“Whatever. John. Just fuck me quickly please! We can take it slowly another time.”

John chose to ignore that. He started pumping into Rodney, settling into a relentless rhythm after a few strokes. “Are you hard Rodney?”

“Nnnyes, so hard,” Rodney managed.

“Are you gonna come on my cock without touching?” John said, his voice stuttering in time with his thrusting.

“I can’t! I need to touch it,” Rodney moaned, reaching for his hard member.

“Ah-ah. Come from my cock or not at all,” Sheppard commanded. Rodney just nodded and kept his head down.

Eventually he felt his knot start to swell. The pressure was unbelievable, but knowing he was going to be tied to Rodney was almost relief enough. “You ready to take my knot McKay?” 

“Ple-ease,” McKay panted. 

Gradually, it became harder to get the base of his cock past Rodney’s ring of muscle. He grabbed Rodney’s shoulder with one hand and managed to get his knot in with one hard push. Both men sighed audibly and Rodney’s muscles contracted against the base of John’s cock. 

“I’m so close John,” Rodney groaned. 

Sheppard grunted and gave an experimental pull, feeling an unfamiliar tug at his groin. He leaned forward and pressed his chest against Rodney’s back, feeling the other man’s heavy breaths. He wrapped one around Rodney’s chest and planted the other on the bed beside him. Instinctively, he sunk his teeth into the back of Rodney’s neck and started rutting as hard as he could with such little movement.

“So full,” Rodney marvelled, “I didn’t think it could get any bigger.”

“Yeah? You like my big cock tearing you open don’t you?” John’s voice had become a growl from arousal, exertion and animal instinct. He could think of nothing but filling his bitch with come. “I’m gonna come Rodney, I’m close!”

“Yeah. Wanna feel it in me!”

John felt his balls tightening and his breath hitched as he finally climaxed. Come poured out of him and Rodney gasped and dropped his head. John kept rutting against Rodney, his balls hitting him with the slapping sound of skin on skin. 

“Shit Rodney!” Probably with some kind of instinct, Rodney started contracting and releasing his muscles around Sheppard’s cock.

McKay shouted wordlessly as his orgasm followed soon after, coming untouched over his stomach and the bed. His insides clamped down on John’s dick, milking him through his continued orgasm. Sheppard shook violently as the come finally stopped spurting out of him.

Completely spent, John collapsed onto his side, pulling Rodney with him. He instinctively wrapped an arm around Rodney’s chest and stroked it absent-mindedly and they lay there for a few minutes, still locked together. He could feel his own come against his shaft and Rodney’s muscles were still spasming around him. 

As John’s mind started to de-mist, realisation began to set in. He’d just knotted McKay... this wasn’t going to be awkward at all. It wouldn’t be long before he got hard again and all rational thought would be gone. He tried to decide if he should say something now and risk making the next four or five days more awkward or ride it out and risk forming a more intense bond.

Rodney spoke first, taking the decision out of his hands. “So. That was... helpful. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” he said automatically and almost laughed. “I don’t think either of us had much choice to be honest.”

“No,” Rodney agreed. “I’m glad it was you that walked in though. I would hate to have ended up in here with some random medic stuck in my ass for hours.” 

“Charming...” John said. Hopefully Rodney would see this as ‘helping a buddy out’ and not get too attached. John kept his arm hooked under Rodney’s, a hand resting on his chest, Rodney gripping it with his own. John told himself things would be fine. Once Rodney’s hormones went back to normal he’d be able to control himself.

“It won’t be a problem you know,” Rodney said, practically reading John’s mind. “We were just acting on instinct... it’s evolutionary. Once my heat has passed, we’ll be able to go on like this never happened.”

“If you say so.”

“So you’ve never been with an omega before, huh?” Rodney asked with a smile.

“Nope,” he said and paused. There was no point denying it; that was the best sex he’d ever had. He had no doubt the pheromones Rodney was emitting had a big part to play in it... but no one had ever let him knot them before. Even his wife had made him pull out when it started to swell. It was made for an omega. “It’ll be hard to go back,” he said quietly. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. Everything about that was better. The way we fit together, the way you just submitted to me, your scent... oh God, that scent.” He sniffed the back of Rodney’s neck to remind himself and the smell went straight to his cock. That didn’t take long... “Mmm, I love being inside you.”

“Oh God, already?” Rodney said, half laughing. 

“Are you ready?” 

“I’m in heat John, I’m always ready.” 

The swell of John’s knot had gone down enough for him to pull out of Rodney’s ass. He eased himself out, drawing a whine from Rodney, and rolled the other man onto his back. 

“I already feel empty without you,” Rodney said and then laughed. “That came out more sentimental than I meant.”

John grinned. “That is very easy to fix.” He pushed Rodney’s knees towards his chest, exposing his wet hole. He took his erection in his hand and held it to Rodney’s ass, mixing his own come with Rodney’s slick. Rodney closed his eyes and hummed.

“Get on with it!” Rodney whined. 

“Always so bossy,” John complained. “Let’s see if we can fuck that out of you...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, so much come...

Sheppard was awoken suddenly and automatically reached for the spare gun he kept under his mattress. He was briefly confused when his hand just hit more bed sheets before he remembered he was in McKay’s quarters in one of Atlantis’ few double beds. So yesterday hadn’t been a dream, that had really happened. He sat up and looked around the room for Rodney. His discarded clothes were still spread over the floor.

John realised then what had woken him. The door to Rodney’s bathroom was open and the shower was running. He lay back down and relaxed as much as he could. For better or worse, without Rodney in the room he was able to think much more clearly. Yesterday had been a whirlwind. One minute he and McKay had discovered they both had the were-gene, the next they were ripping their clothes off and fucking like animals. It had all gone by in such a blur and they’d barely taken the time to talk about it. (And every time they tried they just ended up fucking again.)

Rodney was his best friend on Atlantis. Hell, his best friend in two galaxies! If he’d messed that up he’d never forgive himself. Maybe Rodney was right; maybe they would be able to go on like nothing had happened. John however, seriously doubted it.

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of moaning coming from the bathroom. He lifted his head and turned his ear towards the bathroom to try and hear better but there was just the sound of the water running. He dismissed it and lay back down but heard a definite “Ugh” a few seconds later.

He concluded Rodney was either in pain and needed help, or jacking off. In either case he needed to get in there. He climbed out of bed and crossed the room to the source of the noise, not bothering to put any clothes on. He glanced around the doorframe and spotted McKay standing under the shower, impaling himself on

“McKay! What do you think you’re doing?” It came out in *that* voice.

Rodney froze like a deer in headlights. “I uh…was just…”

John felt jealousy flair in him. He crossed the small bathroom in two strides and pulled the dildo out of Rodney’s ass. “What? My dick’s not good enough for you now?” he said, waving it in front of him. Rodney flinched as John reached behind him to shut off the shower.

“No! It’s not that. You were sleeping and I didn’t want to bother you!”

John shook his head. “From now on, nothing goes in your ass unless I say so. Got it?”

A smile flickered on Rodney’s face before he nodded seriously at Sheppard. “Ok,” he murmured.

John tossed the dildo in the sink and pushed Rodney against the wall of the shower, carefully avoiding the fixtures. He pressed his forearm against Rodney’s chest and hooked his other hand around the back of Rodney’s head. Their lips almost touched as John closed his eyes and breathed in Rodney’s scent. “You smell unbelievable. I never thought I could want anything as much as I want you right now.”

Before Rodney had time to respond, John closed the space between them and pressed their lips together. Their mouths worked in unison as John bit hungrily at Rodney’s bottom lip. Their tongues swirled together as John pulled Rodney’s face even closer.

It felt weird for John to admit it, but he really liked kissing Rodney. It was somehow more intimate than the actual sex, their faces being so close together and feeling one another’s breath. They had kissed lazily for almost an hour last night before they both fell asleep but this was far more deep and frantic. Their mouths fitted together seamlessly and John pulled away only to catch his breath. He rested his forehead against Rodney’s, panting.

John found himself once again overwhelmed by Rodney’s scent. He sniffed a line down Rodney’s neck and practically salivated. “God McKay, I’m never going to be able to stop thinking about how amazing you smell.”

Rodney gripped John’s bicep with one hand and used the other to pull his head closer. “Once the heat has passed,” he gasped, “you’ll forget that feeling. It’s just hormones.” John thought he detected a hint of sorrow in Rodney’s voice but he was too far gone to care.

“I’m sorry…” Rodney breathed, “I’m sorry for cheating. I just didn’t want to wake you.”

John thought the kisses he was planting along Rodney’s shoulder made it clear he was over it, but he grunted in response anyway.

“Let me make it up to you.” Without another word Rodney dropped to his knees in front of John. He glanced up at John’s face with raised eyebrows and John just nodded dumbly.

John was already hard from the pheromones Rodney was releasing so when Rodney took hold of his cock, he practically sighed in relief. He stroked it gently between the pads of his fingers before planting kisses on the head. Rodney stretched his tongue out towards it and started licking the full length like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted. It stood to reason that Rodney would be good at this.

John’s cock had always been big, but it seemed to have gotten even bigger since he’d encountered Rodney in heat. He didn’t realise just how big until Rodney took it into his mouth and his lips were stretched around it. “Careful Rodney, you don’t want your jaw to lock in that position.” McKay just rolled his eyes and sucked more of the shaft into his mouth.

John closed his eyes and tilted his head back when the tip hit the back of Rodney’s throat. Rodney wrapped his hand round the exposed inches sticking out of his mouth and pulled back excruciatingly slowly. “God McKay, I want to fuck your face so bad.”

He glanced down at Rodney who still had just the head of John’s cock in his mouth. He gave John a little nod and braced himself.

John placed his right hand on the back of Rodney’s head and pulled him down onto his cock, forcing it back slightly further than before. When he was sure Rodney could take it, he started fucking in and out of his mouth in earnest. The pace was brutal, but Rodney just stared back at him, his eyes watering slightly.

“You like that Omega?” he heard himself say. “You like having your holes stuffed with my dick?”

Rodney grunted a reply.

“When your ass can’t take any more of my come I’m going to fuck your face like this for days. Gonna fill you with so much come it’ll be coming out of your ears.”

The back of Rodney’s head was pressed against the wall of the shower and John continued his filthy litany as he pressed McKay harder against it. On one particularly hard thrust he held his cock at the back of Rodney’s throat and tilted the other man’s head back. “You think you can take my whole cock in your throat?”

Rodney’s eyes widened slightly but he nodded his head as much as he could in his current position.

“Concentrate on breathing through your nose and if you feel like you’re going to gag, try humming,” John instructed him. He kept pushing his dick forward, millimetres at a time until he felt the curve of Rodney’s throat. “If it gets too much just tap my leg twice.”

Rodney relaxed his throat muscles and let John keep pressing forward. He even got impatient and put his hands on John’s ass to pull him forward faster.

John’s knot was beginning to swell and he hoped he’d be able to bottom out while he’d still fit. He allowed Rodney to guide him further and let out a cry of relief when Rodney’s nose made contact with the hair at the base of his cock. “Holy shit McKay, how are you doing this?” He made a move to pull out before Rodney freaked out but found himself being held in place by Rodney’s hands on the back of his legs. “What are you doing McKay, my knot is swelling. I don’t want you to get stuck.”

Rodney stared at him with a defiant expression and tightened his grip.

There was nothing John could do about it. His knot was swelling in Rodney’s mouth and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to get it out. The corners of Rodney’s lips stretched even more and his eyes rolled back. John couldn’t help rutting against the other man’s head, pressing him harder into the wall.

Then all at once, he was coming hard. He put both his hands on the wall to steady himself, but still almost fell over when Rodney started swallowing. John was already shooting directly into Rodney’s gullet and down into his stomach, but the reflex had kicked in anyway. His legs were like jelly and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stay on his feet much longer.

“I need- I need to…sit down McKay,” he panted.

Rodney pointed to the toilet a few feet away and pushed John towards it, allowing himself to be dragged along on his knees. As he sat down his cock remained locked with Rodney’s lips, his throat muscles milking John through his orgasm. He pulled Rodney’s face down again and let out a long ragged sigh.

Suddenly a look of panic spread across Rodney’s face and he tapped John’s leg twice. John immediately let go of Rodney’s head and used his fingers to try and release the seal Rodney’s lips had around his dick. John was once again reminded of Rodney’s achievement as he saw his twitching cock slide from the other man’s mouth inch by inch. Rodney gasped in air between coughs, choking on John’s endless stream of come. Rodney didn’t go far though, allowing John to paint his face white with come.

Rodney knelt on the floor by John’s feet, observing as the last few drops of come spurted from his erection. He reached forwards and put his hand around the knot at the base of John’s softening cock. “Seems like such a waste when it’s not inside me.”

John couldn’t put the words together to tell Rodney he agreed so he just grunted noncommittally. It wasn’t until his head started to clear that he noticed Rodney was rock hard, his cock practically touching his belly. “Go and lie down on the bed,” Sheppard managed to say.

Rodney gave him a questioning look.

“I’m going to eat your cunt and I want you ready when I get in there.”

Rodney’s eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet. “Of course, Alpha.” He froze and glanced back at John.

“Call me Alpha if you want. Just get on that bed and present.”

John sighed and rested his head against the wall waiting to come down from his high. It could be that when all this was over he’d never be able to look Rodney in the face again, but for now, he was his omega and he planned on making the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter of porn before the aftermath, I swear!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember a time when I wrote stories with plot...

“You sure know how to make a guy feel special Rodney.”

“Shut up, I have a ton of work to do!” Rodney said without taking his eyes off the laptop screen. “You’ll thank me when the whole city doesn’t fall to pieces.”

John ground his hips forward, hoping to distract the other man. “That’s never happened.”

“And you’re welcome!” Rodney said, with a slight hitch in his voice.

They’d been lying like this for over an hour. Rodney on his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows so he could work on his laptop, and John completely draped over him, holding the smaller man down by the ankles and fucking him lazily.

“Come on man, just let me finish. You’ll be able to concentrate better after,” John whined.

“Eugh, fine!” Rodney conceded, “Make it quick.”

“Close the laptop,” John ordered. He could feel a slight shudder run through Rodney as he followed the instruction. “Put it on the floor where you can’t see it.”

Rodney did as he was told quickly and silently. The laptop hit the ground a little harder than was good for it, but neither of them much cared. He lowered his chest flat onto the bed and John settled his weight on top of him. He took Rodney’s hands in his own and laced their fingers together before pushing them above Rodney’s head. “That’s better,” he murmured, resting his chin on Rodney’s shoulder.

“Where’s your knot?” Rodney asked, his words muffled by the bedsheets.

“Where do you think”

“Push it in,” he said, almost managing to sound calm.

“I can’t man, it’s already gotten too big,” John said apologetically. He’d almost pushed it in when it had started to swell, but Rodney was working and he didn’t want him to be stuck.

“I don’t care, do it anyway,” Rodney replied, starting to sound desperate.

“Uh…okay,” John said, still unsure. He reached down between them to the point where they were connected. Rodney’s hole was tight around him, refusing entry to the huge ball at the base of John’s cock. He knew it wouldn’t fit without help. “I’m just gonna…” he said as way of warning before his sat up on his knees, pulling Rodney with him by the waist. With Rodney positioned on his knees and elbows, John pulled his cheeks apart and tried to push his thumbs inside, alongside his shaft. It was a tight fit, but with Rodney’s slick, he was able to get them in one at a time.

“Oh my god, John,” Rodney said, sounding strained.

“Does it hurt?” John asked with concern.

“Yes, but I want it anyway,” he replied. “Please, just push it in. I can handle it!”

John had his reservations, but in the end his horniness won over. He used his thumbs to stretch Rodney as wide as he could, before pushing his hips forward. He watched on as slowly his knot disappeared inside Rodney’s hole. His rim stretched impossibly wide, and soon, the largest part was inside. “Oh my god McKay, how are you doing that?”

“Need it,” was all Rodney could say.

With his movement mostly restricted, he laid them both down flat on the mattress. He rutted his hips forward, filling Rodney as full as he possibly could and was rewarded with a  hum of pleasure.

John hummed back, “Mmm, that’s it McKay. Chew on my cock with your ass. Make me come.”

As requested, Rodney clenched his muscles and squeezed John’s cock. Harder than John would have thought possible after the abuse his channel had taken in the past few days. He focused on the pull of Rodney’s rim on the base of his knot, imagining it pushing out his ejaculation like a syringe. When he heard Rodney come against the bedsheets beneath them, he stopped trying to hold back and released inside the other man.

“Mmm, yeah. Fill me with your come. That’s it,” Rodney said, as much to himself as John. “So warm. Feels so right.”

In their current position it was easy for John to get drowsy. He was still coming when he felt himself drift off. He sighed contentedly against Rodney’s shoulder.

“Hey Sheppard,” Rodney said quietly, shrugging him off, “don’t you dare fall asleep on top of me. I’m no waterbed.”

John just about had the presence of mind to roll them both onto their sides before he really did fall asleep.

-o-o-

Their brief affair ended almost as quickly as it began.

For the third morning in a row, John awoke in Rodney’s bed. He pulled the sheets up to his chin and rolled over onto a cooler piece of mattress. He opened his eyes and looking up, found Rodney observing him with, what seemed like concern. “Hey,” John said, “you okay?”

To John’s relief, Rodney smiled and said “Yeah, was just…watching you sleep I guess.” He seemed to relax before shuffling in beside John and wrapping an arm around his waist. John knew he was radiating warmth, but it didn’t seem to bother Rodney much.

“How are you feeling?” He knew Rodney would understand what the question actually meant. They both knew Rodney’s heat would be ending soon but were mostly avoiding the subject.

Rodney sighed and tilted his head up to look at John. “Tired…but still horny. You?”

John huffed out a laugh. “Same,” he said with a grin. “I’m starving. Go and check if they’ve left anything yet.”

Rodney didn’t hesitate before sliding out of bed and crossing to the door of his quarters. John had thought he was going to die of embarrassment when Carson had forced his way into the room and found he and Rodney butt naked in a room that stank of sex. The doctor had simply rolled his eyes and left them to it and when it became clear Sheppard and McKay wouldn’t be leaving the room for another few days, he had arranged to have food sent up at meal times.

The door opened, and Sheppard could see Rodney pull a tray across the threshold with his foot, careful not to let anyone outside see him in his current state of undress. John couldn’t help admiring his ass when Rodney stooped to pick up the tray.

“Are you going to miss it when I stop following orders like a marine?” Rodney asked as he sat down at the head of the bed. He handed John his usual bowl of oatmeal and set the tray and its remaining contents on his lap.

John thought about it for a moment. He had to admit, it did have a certain appeal, but truth be told, he preferred Rodney’s usual defiance. It was what he’d come to know and love in the time they’d known each other. “I’m sure going to miss having you bring me breakfast in bed,” he said with a smirk.

Rodney snorted. “That I can understand.”

They finished their breakfast in a comfortable silence and when both men had finished, Rodney gathered the dirty dishes and left them outside the door again. John stroked his cock lazily, watching Rodney cross the room and sit back down beside him at the head of the bed. “You ready?” he asked hopefully.

“Of course,” Rodney laughed.

John patted his lap suggestively and Rodney took heed. He threw his leg over John’s thighs and seated himself so their cocks were touching. He wrapped his arms around John’s neck and leaned forward to kiss him. They kissed briefly before Rodney pulled away and looked at John seriously.

John was suddenly extremely aware that this was _Rodney_ sitting in his lap, cocks touching, with his arms around his neck. They stared at each other for another moment before John said, “You ok?”

Rodney hesitated for a moment before answering. “Yeah, I guess. You?”

“I guess,” John echoed. “Why don’t you, uh…get on your hands and knees?” he suggested.

Rodney nodded and crawled to the foot of the bed. He bent over onto his hands and knees, pointing his rear upwards.

John followed him across the bed and lowered his face to Rodney’s hole, inhaling long and hard. Immediately he was the predatory alpha again and felt nothing but elation at seeing his omega presenting for him. “There’s my slutty little omega,” he growled. Rodney let out a nervous laugh.

He dipped the head of his cock just inside Rodney, and used it like a paintbrush to paint slick up and down Rodney’s crack, right to his balls. He continued to smear the slick all over Rodney’s cheeks as he pressed inside. John let out a long ragged moan as his cock was enveloped by the heat of Rodney’s ass. “So hot for my cock,” he muttered as he slid in and out again.

Rodney pushed back to meet each thrust, letting out a little grunt every time. John built in tempo, watching Rodney swallow his cock each time he pushed back in. “Gonna breed you so good,” he muttered.

After a few more thrusts, he pulled out completely, catching the glans of his dick on Rodney’s rim and causing him to whine. He sat down at the head of the bed, leaning his back against the wall and beckoned Rodney over. Still eager to please, Rodney did as he was asked and straddled John’s legs once again, lowering himself onto his cock as he did so. They both moaned quietly as they were reconnected.

“Ride it,” John commanded, grabbing Rodney by the hips and helping him along. Rodney wasted no time in lifting himself up and dropping back down again, allowing gravity to pull John back inside.

Somewhere in the back of John’s mind, he realised Rodney’s dick was completely soft. To him, it didn’t seem to be that big a deal, but he wrapped his hand around it anyway, hoping to coax it into fullness. Watching Rodney bounce up and down on his cock, it didn’t take long for John’s knot to swell. Rodney wasn’t letting him deep enough for it to get inside him, so John held him in place so his knot could grow inside Rodney once more.

Locked together, he continued to thrust against Rodney. The pull on his knot was especially tight in this position and it didn’t take long for him to reach his climax.

“Mmmm,” he moaned as he shot his load and waves of come poured from his cock.

“Jesus,” Rodney said, closing his eyes and arching his back.

As John started to come down from his orgasm, he was once again struck by a powerful reminder that this was Rodney. He and Rodney just had sex…again. He could feel a flush spread across his whole body as he tried to push the thought from his mind.

Despite being tied together face to face, John tried to look anywhere but at McKay. He had the distinct impression Rodney was doing the same thing. To John, their silence felt incredibly awkward and his face burnt as much with embarrassment as post-coital glow.

Rodney was the first to speak and in typical McKay fashion, laid the problem out bare so they could think through it logically. “So I guess my heat has pretty much passed.”

“I guess so,” John said uselessly.

Rodney tried to shift his position, but was held in place by the knot. “How long does this usually take? Somehow I forgot to take any notice.”

John shrugged. “I’m always too, uh…blissed out…to time it.”

After a few minutes of avoiding eye contact, they eventually looked at each other at the same moment. When their eyes met, John was relieved to see his friend and comrade. His expression softened, and at the same time Rodney relaxed his features. John allowed himself a small smile, and when Rodney smiled back they quickly descended into outright laughter.

“I can’t believe we just spent 3 days having sex and sitting face to face is what makes us uncomfortable,” Rodney said with a giggle.

John snorted. “Well, there’s a little more to it than that,” he said, wriggling slightly to remind McKay of the mass inside him.

Rodney tried to lift himself up off John’s lap, but they were still too tightly bound together. “I’m suddenly a _lot_ more conscious of the amount of work I have to do.”

“So am I,” John grumbled, thinking of everything he was meant to do while he was busy fucking Rodney. The thought made him laugh again. “I’m not sure how I’m going to explain where I’ve been these past few days.”

Eventually John’s knot diminished enough for Rodney to climb off. Several ounces of come dripped out of his ass and onto John’s still red cock.

“I need a shower,” they said in unison, and grinned at each other.

“You first,” Rodney insisted. “You need to clean all that off before walking back through the city.”

After a quick shower in which John tried to wash away the evidence of their time together, he found his clothes discarded on the floor exactly where he’d left them when he first discovered Rodney here. He felt pointlessly self-conscious dressing in front of Rodney. He’d done it countless times, even before all this happened.

Rodney watched silently with a robe tied around him as John tied his boots and checked himself over one last time. “Thanks for this,” he said genuinely.

“Don’t mention it,” John said with a shrug. “At least now I know you’re an omega. I can-”

“Nuh-uh!” Rodney interrupted, “Don’t you dare treat me any differently. It’s not a disability!”

“Woah, wait! That’s not what I meant!”

“At least now I know you’re an alpha! It helps explain why you’re so…” Rodney finished the sentence with a gesture in John’s general direction.

“Hey! I’m no stereotype!” John said defensively. He couldn’t help smiling. It already felt like old times.

“Sure Sheppard, whatever you say,” Rodney smiled back.

“Go take a shower,” John said as sternly as he could manage.

“I’ll shower when I damn well please,” Rodney said and after a pause added, “now _that_ feels good.”

John gave him a small smile and reached for the door panel. “See ya around Rodney.”

“See ya John.” 


End file.
